Unspoken Affection
by KiNKYSUPERDORK
Summary: [TAIORA]Best friends turned lovers. Sora loves Tai, she know she does, but does he love her as much as she loves him.


**Unspoken Affection**

By:KiNKYSUPERDoRK

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Digimon. And I do not really own the concept of the story. My best friend Julie (xoxoanimeluber) and I heard about this plot and decided to transform it into a Digimon fic. The only problem between us was that she's a Mimato-fan and I'm a Taiora/Sorato-fan. She already has her version of the story out called "I love you, was all you had to say" So Mimato-fans, go check her story out and Taiora fans stay here. (Taiora seemed more fitting than Sorato…even though I've grown to be more of a Sorato fan.)

Before I get started I just wanted to add that I didn't read Julie's (xoxoanimelubber) story (yet) in fear of copying any of her events. We didn't even chat about our ideas on the phone, or myspace, or when we saw each other the other day, or…okay you should be getting the point. We haven't disused our plots to each other (fully), so our stories are completely different!

I don't want to put warnings because it'll totally ruin the story…I'll just say SAPPY ROMANCE and ANGST…and you'll have to read to find out the rest!

This story contains **TAIORA** and **MIMATO**

…Sorry for the nonstop rambling, enjoy!

I took once glance at the time and sighed. It was 2:37 AM, there was school tomorrow—rather today—and I'm here standing out on my balcony watching the milky night sky littered with stars. The sounds of thunder echoed off my eardrums causing me to squint. I remember the news reporter mentioning something about rain.

I blinked a few times, noticing chocolate orbs boring into my own. I have to be seeing things. I rubbed my eyes, and felt wild hair tickling my forehead. It only took me seconds to realize what—who I was starring at.

"GAH!" I jumped back causing the person to laugh.

"Gees, took you long enough." He sighed heavily and made his way onto the balcony, by climbing his foot over the rail, "Why do you look so scared?"

"T-Tai? How the hell did you get up here?" I leaned over the rail, glancing down at the ground. My room was on the second floor of our two-story western house, with a few Japanese style sliding doors. There's just no possible way he could've simply jumped his way up here.

"I used _Coco._" He paused, and began rubbing his stomach, "Do you have anything to eat?" He asked like it was the most normal thing to do at 2 something in the morning.

My eyes were plastered on the huge Sakura tree that was in my front yard. The tree, oddly enough, was dubbed Coco by me and Tai, by the influence of our mothers. One faithful day, our mother's had taped some chocolate kisses on the tree (still wrapped of course) and told us 'the tree was a chocolate tree.' Tai and I were amazed, and tended to the tree relentlessly after that. Heh, we were young then, and didn't know any better.

"You climbed the tree all the way up towards my room?" I asked, still not fully believing it was possible.

"It's way faster than the door." He began laughing, but stopped, "On a serious note, do you have anything to eat?" He sat himself on my bed, slipping off his shoes.

"TAI!" I'm surprised my mom didn't wake up from my loud screech. "You're all wet! You're gonna get my bed wet…wait why are you all wet?!?" I pulled Mr. Slip and Slide off my bed, but quickly jerked my hands away from him. Lifting my palms towards my face, a foul stench found its way to my nostrils. "Is that beer?"

His face flushed red. "N-no!"

"You were out drinking again? But you said it was only a one time thing and you promised you weren't going to do it again!" I was starting to getting a little steamed; you'd have to be a complete idiot to not be able to tell. "God, your parent's are probably worried sick right now!"

"Sor, I weren't out drink-"

I pointed my finger at him accusingly, "You're so drunk you can't even speak right!"

"Sor, listen to-"

"TAI!"

"SORA!" he placed a grip onto my shoulders and thrust me into the wall gently. "Would you stop interrupting me and let me explain?" He paused, waiting for an answer from me. I gave a nod, and he continued.

"I was at Kaiori's house." Before I could make a smart comment, Tai glared. "No, we weren't—you know. We haven't even gone that far. She was having a party and some people were pressuring me into drinking. I was about to drink it, trust me I really was, but Yama and Meems were reminding me of what you said. I told Kaiori if I drank a sip of that beer you would kill me. She began to go crazy yelling junk like "You care about her more" and stuff like "you don't love me!" Well basically those two statements were true, because if you and she were dying, I'd rush to help you over her in no time. I've known you longer." He shrugged his shoulders dismissing the topic. "And the second thing is right because we've only been going out for how long? A week and she expects me to be fully devoted to her?"

I felt a smile tug the edge of my lips. I like the sound of where his story was leading so far. I've always disliked—hated Kaiori and she's never liked me. Hence the fact that she'd invite my best friends to her party, but didn't invite me.

"To make a long story _short_, I dumped her, and well…she drenched me in beer." He sighed, and mumbled, "Kind of embarrassing if you ask me."

"That's your definition of short?" I gaped. "Wow I would really hate to hear your definition of long!"

"Whatever, do you have anything for me to eat? I'm starving. I left the party before I got to eat anything."

"Yes we do."

We both jerked our heads up to see my mother standing in the doorway.

"M-Mom!" we both chorused. I was confused for a split second, but remembered that Tai, Matt, and Mimi all call my mom, Mom. It's something about wishing my mom was theirs because she's so cool.

"Come on Tai. I'll make you guys some pancakes."

Tai's eyes widened as he followed my mother out of the room and into the kitchen. All I had to do was follow Tai's river of drool.

I walked into the living room, and saw Tai resting in a chair sweet talking my mom, as she was busy mixing the pancake batter.

My mom may not be the coolest mom, but I do agree that she's different. I mean, what mom would not get mad about waking up in the morning by her kid arguing with her best friend, and just start whipping up pancakes for her best friend—well she does consider Tai her son, because Tai's mom is my mom's best friend. Funny how Tai and I became best friends as well.

"Honey do you feel a draft?" My mom asked looking up from the mixing bowl.

"What? No."

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

They both pointed down, and everything started to make sense. All I was wearing was an oversized black t, with a catchy slogan that read 'Too hot to x-ray', and my underwear. I was supposed to be asleep after all.

"I like your shirt."

I grabbed a pillow from a near-by couch and chunked it at Tai. "You guys are lame. And it's _your_ shirt doofus." Tai caught the pillow and threw it back at me, which luckily I caught. Setting the pillow back onto the couch, I made my way into the kitchen.

"Well, I for one like your rainbowie Victoria's Secret underwear."

I took a seat in front of Tai and smirked. "Mom, just be glad it isn't a thong!"

Tai scrunched up his face. "Ewww! You just gave me bad images that'll last me an entire year—make that two!"

I began to laugh. "Oh shut up Tai."

My mom pulled away from her mixing bowl and used her forearm to wipe her forehead. "Hon, does Mai know you're here?"

Tai nodded his head. "Yea, I went home after my break up with Kaiori—."

"SCORE!" my mother grinned. She held up her hand so she could give me a high-five.

Tai sighed. "That's exactly what my mother said when I told her."

"That's how I felt." I commented.

"I never liked her! The one time you brought her to my house I wanted to throw that little girl against the wall and yank out her blond hair. Your mother told me the same Tai."

I stared at her in horror, "Gees Mom. Have you ever felt that way about me?"

"No." My mom giggled. "You don't have blond hair; I've wanted to yank your red hair out."

"WHAT?!" I wrapped my hand around my head protectively.

"It was a joke. I would never do that to my kid." She began laughing even harder. "That's just horrible."

"Wait a minute, Tai you went home and couldn't change first?"

Tai smiled nervously. "My mother was just rushing me to come over to your house that I didn't have time."

"Oh whatever!" I shouted. "You could've told her you needed to change!"

"I'm going back home anyways; it's not like I'm going to sleep here!"

As if on timing, a thunderclap echoed off the walls of the house, soon followed by little pebbles of rain that trickled against the pavement.

"Aww, look what you did! You jinxed us!"

"Me?" Tai pointed at himself dramatically. "You were the one that made me say I was going home!"

"I didn't tie you up and force peanut butter down your throat!"

My mom was watching us with pure amusement. "Stop you two. Why are you arguing about something so stupid?"

"It's not stupid! Now I have to endure the nasty smell of beer all night!"

We both paused, knowing exactly what was coming up next. "I get the bed!" we both chorused.

"No you don't!"

"STOP COPYING ME!"

My mom's soft laughter began to ring over us. "Come on you two. We all know during sleepovers, you two sleep in the same bed."

"BUT THE BEER!" I whined.

"Tai, why do you smell like beer?"

His face flushed bright red. "It's too embarrassing!"

I leaned in towards my mom and whispered, "Kai dumped beer all over him, after he dumped her."

"Oh." My mom whispered back. "Kids and their underage drinking!" She decided to change the subject off Tai. "Do you guys want chocolate chips or blueberries?"

"Chocolate chips!" we chorused.

My mom shook her head. "Why do I even bother to ask? You guys are now seventeen and you still haven't changed!"

I glanced at the clock. It was 3:16AM and all I could think about was the fact that the two of us had school tomorr—today. There's no way Tai's going to be able to wake up if he can't even wake up when he sleeps at 11:00PM, and that's considered early for him. He's just a heavy—make that _dead_ sleeper.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

I looked up to see chocolate chip pancakes placed in front of me, on the table. Tai was already munching away.

"Sorry about that." I laughed, and picked up my fork.

My mom stifled a yawn, "I'm going back to bed; I have to get to the flower shop extra early tomorr—today."

Before my mom fully walked into her room, Tai looked up, his mouth completely stuffed. "Thanchs fo tha panchakes!"

I ate the half of my first pancake, but gave the rest to Tai. His stomach is like a bottomless pit, and sometimes it worries me. I wonder where all his food goes to because the guy is just so darn skinny!

After eating our midnight snack/breakfast. We put up our dishes, and walked into my room. Tai immediately ran for my closet and began rummaging through my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I slid the closet door opened wider. My closet door was one of the Japanese style doors in the house.

"Goddamn girl, your closet is huge!"

"It's a walk-in you idiot." I sighed in annoyance. "Why are you looking for clothes anyways?"

"Because Sor, we're sleeping in the same bed and how will you be able to sleep if you're smelling beer for the rest of the morning?"

A smile was beginning to form on my lips.

"Buuuut, since there's nothing for me to wear." He ripped off his jeans, and shirt. "We might as well both be sleeping in our underwear!"

My smile faded. "Gees you know how to ruin a good moment, loser." I yanked a random top from a hanger and threw it at him.

He peeled the shirt off his head, and frowned. "I'm not wearing one of your tank-tops!"

I continued looking through my shirts already knowing that he was going to deny the shirt offer. "God, I'm stupid." I muttered. I had totally forgotten that I had a _few _of Tai's clothes. Tai noticed this as well.

"Damn, you have more of my clothes than I do!"

"It's only a _few."_

"FEW?"

He grabbed a white t and slipped it on. "Oh good, you have my school uniform too!" He slipped his hand around my shoulder and smiled. "That's my Sora. Always prepared!"

I slid his arm off from around my shoulder. "Aren't you going to grab any shorts?"

"Why do I have to wear any pants if you're not going to?"

I paused; he did have a point there.We both got on my bed. Here we are both 17—juniors in high school—and we're sleeping near—rather almost on top of each other—in a t-shirt and our underwear on a twin bed. Trust me, this did work when we were younger, but now it's a little too close for comfort if you ask me.

I still can't sleep, but it seems that Tai had no problem. We were both sleeping on our sides, facing each other.

I closed my eyes, and laid my hand next to my head. There was no where else I could've placed it. I felt something warm collide with my hand, but didn't open my eyes. The next thing I felt, sent shivers down my spine. Tai's fingers intertwined with my own. I opened my eyes half way to see him smiling in his sleep.

I let a smile of my own appear and shut my eyes, giving his hand a squeeze before falling asleep myself.

Mimi hopped in front of us, "So, where do you guys want to go?"

I stretched my arms upwards and abruptly brought them down. "Since we're all here, I guess we can go out."

Matt sighed heavily, "We know that Sor. We just need a place to go."

Tai glanced at him from the corner of his eye, he still looks pretty steamed from earlier. "Well then why don't you suggest something _pretty boy?"_

Believe it or not, my mother decided not to wake us up for school. Instead, she called Yama and Meems over so we can have our own little day off (which we've one before). Problem was, Matt and Mimi arrived when we were still asleep, and didn't wake us up. They just sat on the side of the bed laughing, watching, and playing. The watching and laughing is annoying enough for them…but the playing part brought it to a whole new level. They had put shaving crème on our faces, drew a bogus mustache on Tai with a permanent markie (which, luckily enough for the two of them, he got off), and…put us in awkward positions—that I'm not even going to get into.

We finally woke up when they were rubbing my hand _all over_ Tai's body—when I say _all over_, I mean _all over._

We hopped into Matt's black Lexus; lucky guy had an awesome sweet sixteen and got this car as a gift.

We arrived at the park. I sure hope no one notices that we're supposed to be in school at this hour.

"Lucky it's just old folks." Tai smiled his big toothy grin. "We don't want a repeat of last time. Even though we told them that Sor's mom had let us skip school, they still called the school."

"I know." Matt laughed at the memory. "Damn Japanese people and their strict rules."

We sat at our normal spot which was under a huge tree in front of the water fountain. Beautiful spot if you ask me. I leaned over and glanced at Tai's watch. It was only 9:17 AM. We still had a long day ahead of us.

"Sor did Tai tell you that he dumped Kai in front of everyone?"

I laughed, "Gees everyone? He didn't tell me that."

Mimi drew her hands in huge circles, "Yes, everyone! It was awesome!"

"Did everyone hate that girl and didn't tell me?"

"Hated her!"

"Totally!"

"DUH!"

Tai sweat dropped at our quick replies. "Well Meems, don't even think about finishing your story and talking about how she dumped beer all over me."

"Don't have to." Mimi smiled. "Because you just did!"

Tai ignored her, "So what are we going to do? Just sit here for the rest of the day?"

Matt stood up and dusted his butt off. "No way am I doing that."

Two guys walked up to us and blew whistles. They looked to be in their late twenties. Broad shoulders, had an awesome sense of style…which is a little weird for old guys here in Odaiba, and had a nice body. They looked like they took care of themselves well.

Tai stood up next to Matt. "Get lost, they're not interested."

The two strangers looked at each other. It was strange. One of them had a gel controlled brunette head of hair with deep chocolate eyes, and the other had wild blonde hair and gorgeous sapphire eyes. They were the exact opposites of Tai and Matt.

"Oh honey don't get your panties all in a bunch; we aren't talking about the girls." The blonde flashed a flirtatious smile towards Tai. "Though they are well dressed."

I glanced at Mimi's outfit. Yea, her outfit was awesome. A pink tank-top, pink mini-skirt, and some cherry colored heels. Her favorite color has been pink since she was born, and wouldn't change now just because she's now sixteen. She even had her brunette hair dyed pink, and jazzed it up with a few plastic stars. I was totally against the idea, but after seeing it up close in person; it didn't actually look bad.

My outfit consisted of a black tank-top, and some jean caprice, assisted with some wedged heels. Since my hair was starting to grow out, I tied my hair up in a high-ponytail. I have been going shopping with Mimi lately and oddly enough, I enjoyed it.

"Yea, we are so talking about you two fellers." The brunette began rubbing his hand up and down Matt's left arm. Matt jerked back from pure shock.

Hmm…no wonder they have a sense of style.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, sorry but I don't go that way!" Matt pointed at Mimi. "I already have a girlfriend."

Tai looked freaked out, because if you haven't been listening to the story-telling lately, Tai had recently dumped his girlfriend.

"In that case." The blonde glanced at Tai. "You're free aren't you?"

Tai, surprisingly enough, didn't answer. I think he was just traumatized by the event unfolding before our eyes right now. I stood up and walked over to them. Tapping Tai, he turned around looking completely relieved. He clasped his hand into mine and we looked back at the two. "Sorry boys but he's already taken." I walked him back to where Mimi was and we sat down.

I leaned towards Tai's ear, "Man do you owe me!"

"I know I do!" He gave me a friendly kiss on my cheek and continued his fake smiling. Though his smile could actually past for a factual one—was it real?

The two guys left and Matt walked back towards us. "Wow that was a first. Never actually got hit on by a dude before, numerous ladies, but dudes?" Yama shook his head, "Never."

"You're telling me." Tai sighed heavily. "Never want to go through that again."

After more talking about the weirdest times or way's we've ever been hit on, we left the park and ventured into my mother's flower shop. She was the one who convinced all of their parent's into letting us skip.

The little bell dinged as we walked into the shop.

My mom was working on some petunias with her assistant Takuya. Takuya and my mother hit it off ever since they've first met, with the occasional him having dinner with us and Tai. (Tai eats dinner with us every night because he says his mom is such a bad cook)

I have to say that he's a great counter part for my mother. He's really sweet, knows how to make us laugh, and he's pretty good looking for his age. His full head of silky black hair, and silver eyes are a great asset to his personality. Plus to see my mom's confidence boost up is great after what happened with my alcoholic father. I don't even want to get into that. Let's just say that he went into a non-sense rage and almost killed us all.

"Hey Mom, hey Takuya." We all chorused.

Takuya glanced at my mom, "Don't tell me you somehow convinced their parent's to let them skip school again?!" He gave a small chuckle and added, "How are they ever going to learn what they need to for their exams?"

My mom shrugged her shoulders, "It's their problem." She joked.

"Mom you should've saw what happened at the park earlier!" Mimi began hopping up and down. It's something she does when she gets excited with news she wants to spread.

Matt and Tai groaned. "Don't even dare mention it!"

"No!" Takuya and my mom argued. "We want to know!"

"Well you see, we were at the park sitting down like usual." I started.

Mimi joined in, "And these two guys walked up to us. They looked like the exact opposites of Tai and Matt! They started blowing whistles and everything."

"And," I added, "Tai and Matt stood up and Tai says 'Get lost, they're not interested.'" Mimi gave me a high-five for the impersonation.

"I do not sound like that Sor!"

"Shut up Tai." Mimi grinned, "After he says that, one of the guys says 'Oh we're not talking about them honey.' Well, he said something like that."

You could already see my mom and Takuya's face overflow with the laughter they were holding in.

"And one of the guys starts rubbing Matt's arm up and down like this." I began rubbing Mimi's arm.

"And Matt says 'I don't go that way! I have a girlfriend!'" I gave Mimi a high-five for her impersonation.

"Meems, I do not sound like that!"

"Oh shut up babe. Anyways to make a long story short, your daughter saved Tai by telling them that they were dating."

My mom's jaw dropped. "You guys are going out! FINALLY!!!"

I sweat-dropped, "We're not actually dating."

"O-of course." Mom stumbled over her words.

"Y-yes of course!" Takuya joined in. They eyed each other which caused me to glance at Tai. Did they actually think that Tai and I were a good…match? Tai caught me starring which caused me to look away quickly. Shit, why the hell did I do that for? The only logical thing to do would be to glance at him again and not looking away so quickly.

I slowly brought my eyes on him again; I didn't know he was still starring at me. We entered our own little starring contest. His coffee colored eyes bore into my ruby eyes with such intensity.

"SOR?" Mimi yelled. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yea, and you are so right!"

Mimi stared at me, eyes opened wide. "Anyways. Seeing as I just asked you if you had any feelings for Taichi here."

My face paled, "Hicka?"

"I'm just joking." Mimi giggled her high-pitched giggle.

There goes the last time I doze out of a conversation…

"Sor, can you hand me the fried rice?"

Welcome to dinner with me, Mom, Tai, and Takuya in the evening. Usually it would be more hyped, but today just felt—awkward. Matt and Mimi left hours ago to go on one of their little dates they usually go on. After we got to my house from the Flower Shop, things have been a little awkward between me and Tai. It's like I can't stare at him for a mere second anymore.

I grabbed the bowl and handed it to Tai, just like he asked. My fingers brushed against his and I quickly released my grip from the shock, thinking that he had a firm grasp on it. It sure felt like he did, but boy was I wrong.

The dish went spiraling downwards into the ground.

The four of us jumped backwards startled by the loud sounds that echoed throughout the room.

"Sorry!" I repeated over and over as we both slid out of our seats, and knelt down to pick up the plate. Luckily the plate was plastic and didn't break. But, I wish I could say something about the fried rice in the bowl.

As we were both down there, Tai looked at me. Worry lit up his eyes as he asked, "Is something wrong with you?"

I shook my head, "No, why?"

"You seem a bit…differ—"

"Did you two get the bowl?" We heard my mom ask.

We both jumped up and smiled. "Yea." Tai answered. "I'll go get a broom."

"No!" I tugged on his arm. "I'll go get it. I was the one who dropped the plate after all."

"But you probably thought I had a good grip on it." he defended quickly.

Takuya stood up. "I'll clean up. You two eat." He ordered.

We both sat down, stuffing our chopsticks full of whatever we had on it at the time, into our mouths.

Silence crept upon us once again. I placed my chopsticks down on my plate. A clank was heard. Everyone looked up at me as expected.

"I'm fool." I stood up and walked over to the sink. Slapping on a little soap, I began rinsing the dish.

I felt their eyes burn into my back causing me to wash quicker.

"I'm fool as well." I heard Tai excuse himself. The next thing I knew, he was right beside me.

I tired my best to keep eye contact a no-no. Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me…I wonder what's going through Tai's mind right now. Is he as freaked out as I am…probably not. He probably doesn't even realize what he's doing to me right now.

I placed my dish in the holder and dried my hands off with the towel that sat above the sink for the said purposes. I heard Tai shortly after me, finish as well.

We both walked into my room like night stalkers; silently. Me, heading straight for the bed. He shut the door and found his way to an empty space on the wall and leaned.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and smiled. "T-totally."

Tai sat beside me on the bed and sighed. "Might as well apologize for this now than later." He took in another breath. "Sorry for dropping that big bowl of food earlier…what a waste of food."

"What?" I gasped. "I dropped it."

He chuckled lightly, "Actually, I had a strong grip on the plate, but I felt your fingers brush against mine and I lost it."

I eyed him, "What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm dirty?" I laughed.

"What no. I uh—it's nothing." His face reddened as he turned away. He stood up and opened the double doors that led out to the balcony. I followed him and leaned over the rail.

"This is nice."

He nodded in response.

"Sora."

"Tai."

We had said at the same time.

"No—you go first." I urged.

Tai scratched the back of his head. "Okay, this might seem a bit—hasty—but Sor would like to go out sometime?"

I froze.

He began walking away, hanging his head down. "I-I understand."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "You big idiot. I didn't even answer."

His eyes widened, "Y-you mean?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Truth be told, it's been bothering me as well."

"Oh, I—need to give you something." He began patting his pockets in search of anything he could find at the moment.

"Tai! Tai!" I giggled at his actions, "You don't have to give me anything."

"No!" Tai argued, "But the way I've been picturing it was better."

I paused. "You've been thinking about asking me out?"

He nodded his head shyly. "Actually yea. Sor, the whole reason I went out with Kaiori was to try and leave behind these feelings I had for you."

I smiled sweetly, "So how have you been picturing this day?"

"Lots of roses, your hair blowing in the wind, night sky, stars, the moon…typical cliché junk." He laughed. "I don't know; I just wanted it to be something special."

I pulled him close to me, "This is half of the things you mentioned. The night sky, stars, moon, and—my hair blowing in the wind."

He arched an eyebrow at my last statement, seeing as there was no wind blowing at the time. I started moving my hands throughout my hair making hushing sounds to imitate the wind. A smile formed on his lips.

"Can I kiss you right now?"

I grinned, "Why not?"

He pulled me into his body for a tight embrace, brushing away the few strands of hair away from my forehead, and behind my ear. "You look beautiful tonight." With that, he moved in and gently placed his lips atop mine.

The simple touch sent shivers shooting up and down my spine. I got the whole hibvie jivies feeling just from one kiss…are you kidding me?

It's been about three months since that day. And just guess what his gift was.

If you guess another kiss

…you're so wrong.

It was a mid-sized red teddy bear.

I happily placed the bear atop a shelf I created just for them. Sad thing is, he kept giving them to me—everyday.

So, let's see. It's been about three months since we started going out…meaning that I have 90 something bears in total. Well it sure looks like I have 123 million bears if you ask me. I can't just neatly place them around my room anymore. There just aren't anymore spots I can place them. I tried piling them into my closet, but that soon became filled as well.

How in the world does someone without a job find the money to buy 90 something bears?

After we told my mother and Takuya we were now dating. They had a little announcement of their own. They had decided to make things official between them. Wow, who would've thought that on June 2, both Tai and I would hook up along with Mom and Takuya? Strange if you ask me.

Ooh, here Tai comes now. I waved my hands in the air frantically so he would be able to see me.

Luckily he spotted me throughout the hoards of people and met up with me. Taking me by surprise by swooping me down for a light kiss and pulling me back up.

"Ha-ha, Hey Tai." I smiled looking around him as I did. Where was the bear? Did he finally give up on giving me them.

"Hey babe." He said casually. Surprisingly he hadn't handed me a bear yet. "You want to go now, birthday girl?" he poked me in the stomach teasingly as he said that.

Did I forget to mention that it was my birthday? For my birthday, Tai decided to take me out to the fair that was in town for the week.

He grasped onto my hand and pulled towards a booth. "You want me to win you a bear?"

My eyes widened, "No! No! No!" I said quickly causing him to glance at me surprised.

"O…Kay." He said awkwardly.

I grabbed onto his arm. "Don't take it personal, you big dork. I just have enough bears to last me a lifetime."

He smiled brushing it aside and we walked to go find something else to do in this huge fair.

We ended up at a dancing contest. You don't win any bears in this competition, so I was a foot in before we entered the competition.

"All right dancers grab onto your partners!"

Tai and I, contestants number 16, held onto each other tightly. A slow song was coming up.

We glided across the floor smoothly, and gently, to the rhythm of the soft beats.

"Tai, I love you." I had said, caught up in the moment. My eyes darted open as I didn't hear a response in return…maybe he hadn't heard me. Okay, who am I kidding, the way he's tensing right now; he had to have heard me.

Come to think of it, all of the other times I've told him I love him, got me no response either…He did give me a bear afterwards though…

I was so caught up in my thoughts, that before I knew it, the song was completely over.

We didn't win, but at this moment, that didn't bother me. Why won't Tai tell me he loves me…unless he's just using me so he can get rid of his feelings for someone else. Like…Mimi! Hmm…she is so much prettier than I am…and he said he was using Kai to get over his feelings for me. So it is possible…

"SOR?" Tai shouted pulling my arm so I'd walk next to him. "You almost ran into that pole. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head. "Course."

Or did he not just hear me all those times…maybe that's possible, anything is possible at this moment.

"SOR!!!"

'BAM!'

I so did not see this coming. All I remember is feeling the ground rush up underneath me.

As I was opening up my eyes, I heard Tai chuckle. "Thank God you're all right."

I jumped up from his arms. "Whoa!" I rubbed my head at the forming lump. "I passed out?"

Tai nodded and smiled sweetly. "After you knocked out, I picked you up and took you into the nearest tent." Tai looked around, "this fortune teller's booth was the closest thing."

I blushed, "I actually passed out after running into a stupid pole?" I sighed heavily, "What a loser."

Tai held up his finger, "Actually, honey, it wasn't a pole. It was a—body builder that was here for the freak show."

My sweat-drop grew even bigger blocking all sights of my head. "Oh why'd you tell me that? That makes me an even bigger loser!"

Tai laughed pulling me into his chest. "It's all right. You're my loser."

I threw my hands into the air flabbergasted, "Oh yea; that makes me feel much, much better, Hon."

"Hello you're finally awake." A lady that looked to be in her mid-twenties walked up to us. She was wearing very colorful make-up, and a head wrap-thingy. I think they're called turbans…or something like that. Not really big in the fashion thing, that's Mimi's job. "Gave us quite a scare."

We pulled apart and smiled. "We better get going now." I tried to rush us out of the tent (this place gives me the creeps) but she stopped us.

"Would you like to get your fortune read?"

Tai seemed to look a bit interested, causing me to yank him harder. "Come on Tai, Mom is probably worried!"

"We're eighteen; she knows we won't do anything stupid." Tai excused, as he pulled out of my weak grasp, and sat in one of the chairs. I groaned inwardly and sat beside him. He was my ride home after all.

She took her seat across from us and pulled out some Torah cards, I think that's what they're called. She laid them out in front of us, naming what they all meant. First was a card that looked of a boy and girl happily holding hands.

The next card she flipped was a card that had a bunch of bears in the rectangle. The lady gave a small smile, and flipped the next one.

This card confused me, because it seems to look like a diesel of some sort.

She froze and quickly looked up at us "Okay..."

She flipped one last card, this card was a picture of a girl hugging a bear tight in her grasp with tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry, the cards are messed up. I think someone mixed them up when I wasn't paying attention. I can not finish the reading."

"What?" Tai asked.

"Come on Tai." I yanked him out of the place, luckily, and walked him over towards Tai's white Honda.

"Man, I was so hoping for her to finish it." Tai whined like a cute little three year old.

We both got in. Tai grinned as he reached into the backseat and pulled out…come on guess…

…Another bear.

He handed it to me, and I placed it in my lap involuntarily. "Thanks." One thought burned my mind at this moment; the women's face at the fortune telling tent. Her face had so much sorrow and pain behind it…ugh…what was it? Why is it bothering me?

When I got home, I gave Tai one final peck on the lips. Rushing into my room, so Takuya or Mom wouldn't torture me in a questioning frenzy (Takuya lives with us now) I placed the bear in any spot I could, and tried to manage without stepping on any of the other bears.

The stupid thoughts of everything has been jumbling up my mind lately. Looking around my room, all you'll see are countless bears.

It's been a whole year now, and I actually have three-hundred and something bears, it's actually amazing…shocking even. Mimi tells me I could open up my own bear shop with these.

I put on my school uniform, and headed out the door. Mom and Takuya were chatting in the kitchen happily as ever, as I walked past them with a cloud of sorrow hanging over my head.

"I'm off to school." I mumbled as I slipped on my shoes.

"Tai's not coming to pick you up?" Takuya asked.

I shook my head. "We're gonna meet at school."

"You don't want any breakfast?" Mom asked as she held up a plate of eggs.

I shook my head once more as I rushed out of the house.

The sun was shining bright…a little too bright if you ask me.

"SOR!"

I'd know that voice anywhere. It belongs to no one other than my best friend Mimi. And of course she would have Matt tagging along beside her.

"Hey you two." I said grimly.

"Whoa Sor, you look like shit."

I glanced up at Matt, "Gees thanks buddy."

He held up his hands defensively, "No Sor. That's not what I meant. You just look down, but you're as beautiful as ever."

"Hey lookie over there." Mimi grinned. "It's Tai!"

Oh great, he's the last person I want to see right now!

"We'll go get him." Matt explained as he and Mimi ran across the street to the other sidewalk and stopped him. They were laughing and joking around…from what I can tell. It's been such a long time since we've been able to do that together. I saw Mimi point over at me, and that's when I saw it. The huge anniversary bear in Tai's hands.

After traffic was gone for the time being, the three ran over to me.

"Hey Sor." Tai's smile was as cheesy as ever. He held his hand out and placed the bear in my hands.

I narrowed my eyes at the thing in my hands. "Oh my gosh!" –here goes the test— "I love you!"

Tai smiled softly. But nothing was heard.

He didn't say anything. He didn't look like he was going to say anything either; He kept smiling his big goofy grin. My anger began to rise to new levels. "Here take your stupid bear. I don't want it." I shoved the bear into his chest, causing him to let out an oomph.

"But Sor." Mimi tried to calm me down. "It's your anniversary!"

"I don't want it."

And from the looks of it, Tai didn't want it either. He didn't grab the bear.

"Are you going to take it or what?" I asked.

He didn't move.

I threw the bear onto the street. "I don't want that stupid bear!"

Matt and Mimi, both gawked at me shocked, but they didn't say anything.

Tai turned around and went to go get the bear. Again, he tried to place the bear into my grasp.

"Tai, you don't get it, do you?" I started raising my voice, causing others to stop and stare. Luckily Matt took care of that, by sending them all death glares that could kill a thousand men. People hastily made their way around us.

Tai didn't say anything; he just stared at me with those huge chocolate eyes of his. The bear went limb in his hands.

"But Sor." Again he tried to place the huge bear in my hands. I grabbed the bear and tossed it to the middle of the street.

"I don't want it!"

I could tell he was as confused as me. Why am I acting like this? I love Tai…don't I? I've said it to him billions of times…but has he?

... Does he?

He ran to retrieve the bear. Reaching me once again, he held the bear in front of me. "It's for our anniversary…you don't want it?"

I glared. "NO!" I was now off the charts. I bet you I could've toasted him into burnt toast with the heat that was coming out of my mouth. "TAI! I DON'T WANT THE DUMB BEAR! ALL YOU DO IS GIVE ME BEARS! YOU'VE NEVER ONCE TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! NEVER! YOU COULD'VE AT TRIED TO SAY IT TO ME IN YOUR OWN WAY, BUT YOU DON'T EVEN DO THAT!"

Tai's face had bewilderment written all over it. "But…I have—"

I grabbed the bear once more and tossed it onto the streets.

Tai, once again stared at me with his cute little eyes.

He began to once again run to retrieve the bear.

Everything happened so fast.

The yelling.

The screaming.

The running.

…the crashing…

"Sora, let me in!"

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at my doorway. It was my mom, and Takuya banging on the door for information. What was there to know? Matt and Mimi explained everything that I knew.

I had thrown myself on my twin bed, locked my door, and threw the blankets over my head. I trued to not close my eyes, but I was just so tired from earlier. Besides, it is only 11:57 AM.

Closing my eyes would mean seeing, felling, and remembering everything.

Gravity took control and my eyelids were beginning to fall; I tried to fight it. I really did…

'_EEEEEEERR!' _

"_TAI LOOK OUT!" Mimi screeched._

_I stood in shock. This didn't just happen…TAI! I can't speak…TAI! Somebody had called the ambulance and they arrived, lifting his lifeless body onto a stretcher that was pure white. But as they set his body down, the stretcher stained red. His whole body was bleeding and gyrating helplessly; Ii had somehow reached him and grabbed onto his shivering hand as they lifted him up. Actually I don't know who was shaking more, me, him, or the world around us._

"_Ma'am, we're gonna need you to let go." _

_I can't let go. Tai don't leave me. Not yet, "I love you!"_

_I felt his hand gave mine a last squeeze before they pried my hand off, and shoved him into the back. I could've sworn that before they closed the doors, he had a smile on his face._

_After they left, we ran to Matt's house so he could take us to the hospital. Forget school, this is more important._

_I had grabbed the bear before we left. As we arrived at the hospital, Mimi was already crying, but me? _

_I can't shed one single tear…_

_I'm too guilty too. _

_This is my fault. _

_All my fault!_

_If I hadn't thrown the bear on the street, if I hadn't been doubting our love…_

"_We're here to see Taichi Yagami." Matt said quickly as he rushed towards the front desk. _

_She seemed to look like she didn't know what he was talking about. "Tai-Chi Ya-Gami!" He repeated slower but louder. "COME ON!" He slammed his fist against the desk. Mimi pulled him away and they wrapped each other into an embrace. _

_I saw one of the guys who helped take Tai to the hospital walk out in the corridor. "HOW'S TAI?!" I asked. Mimi and Matt jerked their heads up._

_The doctor took off his glasses, and rubbed them against his shirt. Something to distract us from the sadness written in his eyes._

"_He's?" My face paled. "You mean he's?" I spoke before the doctor even said anything._

_The doctor simply nodded his head, "He was already in critical condition when he arrived, it was just—too late."_

_I couldn't breathe. My chest lifted and fell, but no air was coming in or escaping my lungs. Matt and Mimi walked up to me. Matt pulled me into a friendly hug as comfort. Truth be told, it was like I was comforting him because he had began crying…but me…not a single tear fell._

_They took me home and explained everything to my Mom and Takuya, as I ran straight for my room. Matt and Meems left to go explain things to Tai's family, as my Mom and Takuya tried getting me out of my room._

…_Which brings us to now…_

I opened my eyes quickly, and laid on my side.

It's my fault…why can't I cry?

In the corner of my room laid the bear we were arguing about.

The one that cost him his own life.

"Sor!" Takuya banged on the door. "We have to leave for work, but if you want to talk, call us and we'll come back."

Humph, like that's gonna happen.

I heard the front door slam, and the sounds of tires screeching in the driveway. The sound sent shivers shooting up and down my spine.

'_EEEEEERRRR'_

'_TAI LOOK OUT!'_

I shook off the thought. Still no tears. I was more frustrated than sad.

I hastily grabbed a random bear that was lying on the ground. (there was plenty for me to do so) I don't know who I'm more mad at, myself or…Tai?

I held the bear by the arm, and threw it at the wall with full force, emitting a sound.

My eyes darted around my room. Takuya and Mom left for work, so I'm home alone.

I hopped off my bed and grabbed the bear.

Was it the bear?

I tried banging it against the wall some more, but didn't hear anything. Sighing with content, I walked back towards my bed with the bear in my grasp.

It still had Tai's cologne embedded in its fur. Lying down, memories flooded my mind. The good and bad times Tai and I shared…I squeezed the bear tightly in my arms emitting another sound.

"I love you."

I jumped back. "Hicka?" That was becoming my new phrase to show my confusion.

I squeezed the bear once more receiving the same response, "I love you."

Shock thrilled me to the bone. My stomach became queasy, and I felt lightheaded. Grabbing another bear I squeezed it tight, "I love you."

This can't be…

Grabbing, squeezing, tossing aside, and grabbing another.

All of the bears said the same simple thing. "I love you."

Everything makes sense; he's been telling me he loved me all along. Just in his own dorkie way. A small giggle escaped my lips. But my breath caught in my throat as I though about today.

I yelled at him, saying stuff like he's never once told me he's loved me. Not even in his own way…now wonder he looked so confused.

Every time I said I loved him, he would say it right back. Just with a bear.

I rested my head in my palms. I'm so stupid. Such a stupid loser.

Glancing up, I noticed the huge white bear was still placed in the corner. Quickly rushing over to grab it, I sat down. There was still a blood stain on the side of the bear from earlier.

Taking in a deep breath, I wrapped my arms around it, and squeezed. Not knowing, that as I squeezed, tears fell from my eyes, and wouldn't stop.

"Happy anniversary! I love you!"

A smile formed on my lips, as I collapsed on the ground with the bear held firmly in my arms.

Shutting my eyes, and taking in deep breaths in between my sniffles; a few words escaped my lips before I fell into a light slumber.

"I-I love you too Tai."

//The End!\

**THAT WAS WAYY LONGER THAN EXPECTED! And I don't really like the way it turned out, BLEH!!!**

**If you can't tell, I kinda got lazy at the end of the story and started writing like a fifth grader. I've been writing this story for five hours straight and now it's…oh God, its 6:00AM.**

**I'm off to go read Julie's (xoxoanimeluber) story, then going to sleep to rest up!**

**Oh and it would be nice if anyone gave me a good Taiora fic to read because to be quite honest, I only decided to write this fic after reading a horrible Taiora fic. Plus, I haven't been able to find a good one lately and switched to Sorato…;**

**Okay this sends me off the wall. Is it all right to be a fan trapped between Taiora, and Sorato, or do i have to choose one?! And is it all right to be a Sorato fan and a tiny bit of a Koumi fan, but write a Taiora and Mimato story? i think it is!**

**Review or Complain, but remember no pointless Flames**

**KiNKYSUPERDoRK**


End file.
